Radeg's Story Before He Met Bryan
by Amazing Salmon
Summary: Random events leading to the meeting of Bryan. Sucky lemon. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Radeg's story before Bryan's Pokémon Adventure (Bryan's Pokémon adventure is owned by Neo Namco not me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or domo all I own is my characters (I will not say disclaimer in other chapters because I do not own it and I am too lazy)

Chapter One: When Radeg gets his Pokémon license and his starter Pokémon

Radeg Alevere woke up one morning because his alarm clock was going off. He was annoyed then was bursting with energy because he realized today was when he gets his Pokémon license. He had no idea what was in store for him. He got dressed with his normal attire a flat bill domo hat and all black leather clothing, his dirty blonde hair and green eyes stood out from his clothes. Then he walked down the stairs, he said to his mom, "I'm going to professor Oak's lab to get my Pokémon license!" Radeg's mom (Julia) said, "Wait I have to tell you something." "What?" said Radeg "You are half darkrai." Said Julia. Radeg's draw dropped. Radeg was flabbergasted (shocked). He said, "Are you serious?" "Yes" said Julia "You also have to train your powers so you can use them when you are in great danger." She said quietly. And with that Radeg said "Goodbye." and left.

5 minutes later he arrived at Oak's lab. He knocked on the door then almost immediately it flung open by prof. Oak who said, "Ah Radeg, what a wonderful surprise, please come inside I have some things to give and show you" and with that Radeg went inside.

CLIFF HANGER!

(not really( I'm evil)) *laughs evilly*

"Radeg why don't you sit down." "Don't mind if I do professor." professor Oak then pulled out 6 poké balls. "Radeg, There are six different pokémon in these balls one is nidoran (boy), one is also a nidoran (girl), one is torchick, one is marill, one is bayleef, and alst but not least one is a shiny blue charmander."Radeg says," I want charmander!" with much enthusiasm. Prof. Oak says, "Very well." Then hands ash the blue and red striped pokéball, Radeg send out charmander "Charmander I choose you" suddenly charmander turned into a blue mew. "HOLY SHIT!" said prof. Oak "You can't have that one, give her back!" "NO!" says Radeg "Malk is mine!" prof. Oak says, "Very well, you can have Malk because she is taking a liking to you, look." Malk starts hugging Radeg's head "AAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALK?" Mals says, "Giving you a hug…" Radeg screams "! You can talk!" "Of course I can talk I'm a mew for Arceus' sake gosh." I forgot to mention Oak fainted after he screamed when he heard Malk talk and with that Radeg yelled "BYE!" to Oak and Malk said, "He's unconscious you know" "I know it's just polite" "Whatever." And with that they left.

(P.S. I'm Radeg Alevere) pronounced Ray-degg Al-uh-vere

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first battle and the first friend torn away

As Radeg set out on his journey he comes across a trainer, her name is Kate. "How do you do?" said Radeg "I'm doing fine but I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" said Kate.

_**ONE BATTLE LATER (I'M SO EVIL)**_

"HAH that was an easy battle with my mew ,Malk." Said Radeg "That was a mew? I thought it was a shiny squirtle." Said Kate "Well I do prefer to turn into other Pokémon before I meet people" said Malk "HOLY FUCKING BITCHES ON A TRAMPOLINE! IT Talks!" "Of course she can she's a mew duh. I'll be going now" said Radeg. And with that he left. Then he waddle away waddle waddle (just kidding). Later he arrived at Jubilife city. He was thrilled that he just won his first Pokémon battle so he went to a Pokémart (because Malk got a one hit K-O!) he bought 5 super balls. Right when he walked out he saw TEAM PROCRASTIC! (Not really). He saw Team Shiny who had just stolen a shiny Pikachu who was purple with pink stripes and was a boy (Fuck Yes). Radeg then challenged them to a battle and they said, "Prepare For Trouble CAUSE WE GONNA BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" (Jerry and Jewl said this). "Well I would think twice about that." Said Radeg "GO MALK! USE DRACO METEOR AND BLAST THEM OFF!" (Very familiar is it not?) Malk uses draco meteor and blasts them off. "Well they were wait no are weird" said Malk "You got that right" said Radeg "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" said to the pretty girl who got her Pikachu stolen from. "Well why don't you meet me in room 203 on floor two at 10:00 tonight." Said Radeg "Ok I will, by the way I'm Lorry" said Lorry "Kool name, I'm Radeg see you tonight" Radeg winks and flashes her a smile with his pearly white teeth. "Oh God… I guess I'm sleeping in room 204 tonight" said Malk "You sure are, you sure are…" said Radeg.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 All is far in making love

Dsiclaimer: read chapter 1

That night at Radeg's room. "Oh my god that feels so good faster!" moaned Lorry as Radeg slowly pushed his member slowly in and out of Lorry.

"Ok." Moaned Radeg loudly as he thrust his member faster and faster inside of Lorry.

She moaned, "Ooooooooh." As she and Radeg orgasmed at the same time.

Radeg moaned to, "Oh god."

Radeg said, "You are fantastic Lorry" as he put on his clothes. It was 6 am.

"You were great too" said Lorry she then put on her clothes.

"WOULD YOU QUIT ALL THAT RACKET!" said Malk as she knocked on Radeg's room door.

"Sorry Malk!" yelled Lorry and Radeg in Unison as Radeg opened the door.

"Ladies first" said Radeg as he showed Lorry out of his room and out of the Pokémon center.

"Thank you Radeg I had a wonderful time" said Lorry "I had a great time also" said Radeg as they said goodbyes and she left.

Radeg said to Malk "That was AWESOME!" and Malk rolled her eyes and said "Whatever let's just get a move on!" and with that they packed up decided Malk should stay out of her ball and left.

They decide to go to Viridian city because who gives a fuck about badges? Then We're on a road to Viridian city played…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Author's Note: CHARIZARD IS A BITCH! And that I have decide all of my chapters will be about 1 page long and there will be a lot of them because I am terrible at writing and because _**IM EVIL LIKE THAT!**_

_***LAUGHS EVILLY* !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Fourth Chapter

I'M ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!

As Radeg and Malk WERE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY! (.com/watch?v=fOsdy1ZsXUs) They bobbed their heads as this song played. Malk said, "How long is this song" as she started swinging on vines while changing into different Pokémon with each swing.

"As long as… WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!" said Radeg as he was singing along.

_**28 plays of this song later…**_

"Thank god we're here I'm so tired" said Radeg as he yawned and went into the Pokémon center with Malk.

"Don't I know it" said Malk as she and Radeg got the keys to their room…

That night they had weird but naughty dreams.

_**2 weird but naughty dreams later…**_

Radeg woke up got dressed then went to check on Malk who was just waking up and said, "Good morning pokéslut !"

"WHAT!" exclaimed/asked Malk who had just registered what Radeg 10 seconds after he said it and she was boiling with rage.

"Just kidding" said Radeg as he shielded himself with a pillow.

"Good" said Malk as Radeg grabbed the guys then went out of the Pokémon center she then quickly followed him outside.

Later they ran into this weird kid (Bryan Neo Namco's OC) who said "Watch were your going before I stab you!" Then ran off with Raichu who yelled, "Sorry about him he sniffs to much glue" as he ran after Bryan.

"That was weird" said Malk as she was hugging/sitting on Radeg's head (whenever she could since she was spying on Radeg and Lorry when they had better sex than I wrote).

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Radeg who was getting annoyed because she was moving his hat which he never takes of… ever! DUN DUN DAAAAAAH! You will never know what is under his hat… ever! DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAH! (again) (except for his hair which everyone knows about. Legend has it that when he was born he had his hat on and wouldn't let the doctors take it of (it also grew as he got older.))

Malk replied "No reason, I just like doing it" (no pun intended lawl) as Radeg pried her off his head.

And with that they went to a bar Radeg scored a few chicks' numbers and then left Malk was board the whole time just looking around and watching people as they stared at her and poked her "WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF!" yelled Malk as a Chikorita asked her out.

So she got Radeg to leave then they went in the direction that Bryan ran in (without knowing).

_**AND THAT IS THE END YOU MIGHT WANNA READ NEO NAMCO'S STORY Bryan's Pokémon Adventure BECAUSE I MIGHT NOT FINISH BECAUSE I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AND I MIGHT CANCEL THE POLL BECAUSE I NEED IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND IF YOU HELP I WILL PUT IN A DISCLAIMER FOR YOU. I AM SORRY. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: You luky people

.com/watch?v=ngovaH86VVU&feature=related this gave me ideas thank this person.

As our um… peoples walk around some unknown (no pun intended) road they come to a cave. Malk asked, "Are you a half-breed" as Radeg was juggling hellfire in his hands.

"Yes I am." Radeg confessed awkwardly as he saw a shiny Pikachu that was purple with pink cheeks (I love purple explains my sunglasses lulz) Radeg whispered, "I'ma catch it, us rock smash on its head Malk"

"K k Radey" said Malk as she used rock smash on Pikachu's head.

Radeg said "Yes I caught it" he said as he caught it with his super ball he bought (he also fist pumped) "And where did that come from" he asked wondering about why Malk called him that.

"I don't know" Malk said as she hugged his hatted head.

"Stop doing that!" he cried as he tried to pull her of but failed and gave up.

"Fine you can ride on my head, but we have to decide cave or haunted path, caaave or haunted path. Hmmm" he said as he pondered and weighed his options. "Haunted path it is!" he shouted after pondering for 5 minutes and took off.

"Why we have to go that way" she asked as she hung on for dear life (even though she could float).

"We have to because I saw a shiny thing" he yelled as he chased after the shiny.

He finally caught up to the shiny which appeared to be a pink rotom. "Damn" said Radeg "What's up with me and shiny Pokémon" he asked as he threw hellfire and shot dark void out of his mouth at rotom and weakening rotom and accidently weakening a tropius and a drapion in the process and then caught all three "Damn, I'm so fucking awesome I catch three Pokémon by myself at the same time and I think I'll name the Pikachu Frank" he said as he continued walking.

"Let's let Frank get out of his Pokéball I wanna greet him because I love purple so much" she said as her eye twitched and she let out Frank out of his ball.

"DON'T HURT MEEEEE!" screamed Frank as he covered his eyes then Malk and Radeg just blinked in shock.

"We're not gonna hurt you we just wanna say hi and ask if you wanna stay out of your ooof ow hurtful… Pokéball" said Radeg as he hugged himself after a kick to the crotch (at least no harm done (he's gonna need it later if you know what I mean hmmm hmm)).

"I love purple" said Malk as she hid behind the weeping Radeg from the kick.

"Thanks" said Frank as he was making a move (that little sex monster) "I like your eyes they are beautiful".

Malk blushed and blurted "Wanna go out?" she blushed even louder after the outburst.

"Sure" said Frank as he held hands with Malk and they blushed so much they were redder than tomatoes.

All of a sudden Emily appeared and Radeg jumped up and said (using his charms) " Would you follow me on my journey?" Emily just stared.

"Sure?" said Emily as she followed Radeg hand in hand as they reached Sunny Shore City with Frank and Malk (I honestly don't know how they go to all these places) and rented 2 rooms for one night.

"Why did you only get 2 rooms" asked Emily as they went into Radeg's room (Frank and Malk went to they're room for a threesome with tropius).

"You'll see" said Radeg as…

_**CLIFFHANFGER BITCHES GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER SEE WHAT HAPPENS UNTIL THE NEXT INTSALL MENT OF R.S.B.4.H.M.B. I'M SO EVIL.**_

_**I DECIDED I SHALL CONTINUE WITH MY STORY AND SHALL UPDATE EVERY ONE TO THREE DAYS **_

_**CHAOS! UPGRADEDGIR OU! **_Until next time youngins.


End file.
